Ten
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: When the labor begins Johnny and Sullivan have a long, emotional night ahead of them. Takes place after MI. Two chapter Fic. Warning: Slash, Mpreg, Birth, swearing, Graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this was supposed to be a short One-shot I was motivated to write late one night. But it ended up with 11,681 words, it is too long for a one shot so I am cutting the story into two chaps. The next chap is already finished, so I will upload that in about 3 days (If you want it sooner leave reviews)**

**Because It turned out so long I don't have time to read it over and fics spelling errors or what not. Very sorry about that.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Go away Sull" James heard Johnny yell from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Johnny you are being ridiculous, let me in" Sulley requested, putting his face to the door to hear in.

"I'm fine, I'd rather do this alone" He heard the bull monster answer, which made Sulley frown, not buying it.

"You wouldn't, that's just your pride talking. Now open the door" Sulley waited but no sound was heard "Johnny?!" He panicked slightly

"I'm fine, just go away!" Johnny growled on the other side.

"Johnny you are being childish! I already agreed we didn't need to go to the hospital for your prides sake, but this is dangerous, I'm not letting you go through it alone"

He waited for a response but Johnny continued to be silent on the other side, the only thing Sulley could hear was a quite pained grunt.

"Johnny I am going to break this door down if you don't open it right now!"

"Just fuck off James! I want some privacy!" He shouted, sounding angry and stressed

"Your privacy is could get our kids hurt!" He yelled back "You can act like an irresponsible tough guy later!" He took a deep breath and waited, realizing he was probably going about this the wrong way "Johnny.. I know you're scared but I—"

"I don't get scared, James" Johnny said, sounding offended. Sulley rolled his eyes, he'd think Johnny had more important things to worry about right now then having to worry about his self-image.

"…well I'm scared.." Sulley admitted, leaning his forehead on the door "Every second that I can't be beside you right now scares me" He knew Johnny didn't want to be alone now, he just needed an excuse to let Sulley in that wouldn't reflect badly on himself. "Please let me help"

Sulley waited out the silence, until he finally heard a familiar sound of padded paws against the floor followed by the sound of the door unlocking and opening.

"Don't think I didn't pick up on your little plan" Johnny was not an idiot, he knew exactly what Sull had done in order to gain access by shifting the humility "Thanks.." He was grateful James had given him a way out; otherwise he would have spent the following agonizing hours alone. He caressed his hand over his belly, which was unusually still for a litter of ten. "Let's just get this over wi—Hnng" Johnny breathed out hard as he felt another contraction. Sulley moved quick and took Johnny's hand, while his arm wrapped around the bulls back for support.

"Breath Johnny, it's okay, I got you" He cooed, waiting for Johnny's signal before he could begin walking the bull to the living room, where Sull had set up some blankets and pillows, and excessive amount actually.

"fuck" He murmured as he felt the pain dying down again "Ok..let's go" he didn't expect the pain to take too long coming back; he noticed contractions were coming much faster than when labor first started.

They made it to the living room, Johnny holding his stomach in a protective and cautious fashion, ready for another contraction. Sulley lead him to Johnny's chair which was a light red with wooden brown horns coming from the sides, Johnny would have protested being put there if a yellow blanket hadn't been draped over as a protective cover.

As soon as he sat down a contraction hit, his stomach felt like it was flaring. "Johnny" He heard his mate talk "Don't forget to breath" Johnny realized he had been holding his breath to fight the pain, he nodded to Sully and began taking in deep breaths like the teacher had taught them during their private sessions, a waste of money yes, but Sulley didn't want Johnny feeling uncomfortable in a large group.

Johnny took a last deep breath as the pain died again, he leaned back against his chair, sinking into the cozy cushion. Johnny looked around the room as his paw traced his stomach. "…don't you think this is a little much Sull?" Everything seemed to be covered, the couch, floor, nice pillows removed and replaced with disposable ones, not to mention the stack of towels and bowl of water with face cloths in it. "It looks like you are expecting me to explode.."

Sulley looked around "I just wanted to make sure you had options" He guessed he could have toned it down a bit, but he was much too excited then and needed to keep busy.

"I'm not going to be craw—" His voice got caught in his throat as he breathed in again. Sulley saw the signs and stood infront of him, rubbing his paws over the bull's shoulders and neck to comfort him, he waited a few seconds for the pain to release again, but found it showed no signs of dissipating. "Sull.." He whimpered, fearful of the pain continuing for much longer.

"It's ok Johnny, just focus on me alright" He said, Johnny complied, looking up to Sulley with a pained look in his eyes and contorted face. "You will be fine, it's going to pass" He promised. "Not soon enough.." Johnny complained as he moved in his seat, hoping some movement might help stop the now throbbing feeling. "I'm sorry babe, it's going to pass"

Sulley was right, with a little more squirming from Johnny it died down again to Johnny's relief. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair again, his hands on the arm rests as he enjoyed the brief moment of peace. "Don't start apologizing yet"

Sulley smiled slightly as he sat down on the floor in front of Johnny, laying his chin on Johnny's knee as his hands inspected his lover's belly, large and swollen with his pups. "Soon my babies" He cooed, placing a kiss on Johnny's stretched skin. The bull would have rolled his eyes at Sullivan's sentiment, but decided to let him have it this one time.

"ow, OW, shhit!" Johnny leaned over suddenly, one paw gripping the arm rest for dear life, while he other squeezed his belly, urging the pain to stop. Sulley kept his hands on the stomach and knelt up so he was face to face with Johnny. "You're strong Johnny, you can do this" He kissed his lovers forehead, then his cheek, but Johnny kept his eyes squeezed shut as the rode the pain out.

After a minute Johnny's eyes felt wet from the squeezing but he continued to hold out, often with a pained groan or sad whimper. Sulley began to realize how helpless he was here, he didn't know what exactly would make the other feel better, physically nothing, but he also had no idea what to say that could distract Johnny. Another minute passed and Sulley noticed how Johnny's legs spread apart, wondering if that was intentional of just instinct telling him he would need to give birth soon.

"After 3 and a half minutes Johnny felt the pain lessen again, though it went down slowly. His breathing was still stable as he moved his hand from his belly to Sulley's arm, rubbing his bicep up and down. Seeing that Johnny was feeling more comfortable Sulley asked "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" He offered "I can get you there in a few short minutes; they probably have some pain drugs you could take"

"The last thing I need is to be seen like this" He said simply, they had already had this discussion time and time again; he didn't need to argue It again. Sulley would respect that, dropping the issue but having a phone in close distance in case anything went wrong.

"Ugh, ohhh!" Johnny made his pain known, trying to spread his legs further he noticed they were already as far as they could go while sitting in his chair, he felt a growing urge to push but fought against it, mentally he was not ready for this, if he could just put it off a little longer..

"Johnny, you want to get some where you can spread out?" Sulley asked carefully. "No! I'm fine, just shut up and let me do this!" due to a mixture of pain and embarrassment Johnny lashed out at his mate before going back to kneeling over his ballooned belly, rugged, uneven breathing escaping his mouth.

Sulley bit his lip wondering if he should remind Johnny of their breathing exercises, or if he should leave the stressing monster be until the pain went away. Johnny scrapped his teeth together, looking furious as he glared under his heavy, furrowed eyebrows. His expression softened, and his breathing turned into a light pant, indicating the pain had subsided.

"You alright?" Sulley asked with concern.

"not entirely" Johnny breathed

"Can you move I'll help you down.." Sulley offered

"No, not yet"

"…Johnny I saw you pushing, You can't have them sitting like that" He said with concern "I know it hurts to accept this… but it will be over with before you know it.."

"Stop nagging at me! I'm doing my best!" Johnny erupted "I fucking know it won't last forever!" He grunted and rubbed at his stomach again, Sulley took a step back to give him some space, surprised that he was already hit with another contraction "I don't need your stupid comments!" He looked about ready to tear up.

Sulley looked at Johnny with pity, a move that would have gotten his face torn off if Johnny had witnessed his sympathetic look. He knew this was far from what Johnny had expected his children's birth to be like; first off he didn't expect to be pushing them out himself.

"Ahhhh, ohhhh" Johnny was very vocal now, finding some relief in making his pain audible, when a new ripping sensation started Johnny's breath had gotten caught in his throat for a moment, causing him to let out a weak cough which only put more strain on his belly. Sulley patted his back, expecting to be yelled at but was delighted when screaming never came, instead he felt Johnny's paw latch onto his own, giving a comforting squeeze. He whimpered loud in his chair, feeling as one of his pups was slowly pushed to his birth canal, stretching its pathway through Johnny as it did. He was thankful as the contractions stopped and he could catch his breath before the real work began.

"ok..You're right, Help me down" He requested, lifting himself from his seat as Sulley's stomach dropped, he guessed this was finally it, He hoisted Johnny up, keeping a hand on his back in case Johnny's balance was lost. "Take it slow Johnny" Sulley requested as the purple monster waddled forward was his mate at his side until they made it to an open space covered with an old blanket.

Slowly Johnny began to kneel down, though not fast enough as a familiar feeling came about, warning him of a coming contraction. He was on his hands and knees as it started, the burning and tearing feeling. Sulley brought a pillow over to him, which Johnny was happy to take in his arms, squeezing at the fabric and burying his face into it.

Sulley sat at Johnny's side so he was in quick access of his front and back, he rubbed his paws over Johnny's face, scratching at the base of his tail, waiting for his next instruction and looking for any signs that something was wrong.

Sulley noticed as Johnny's stomach tightened and his legs spread, tail curled out of the way. In a panic he checked to make sure nothing was coming yet "Johnny, warn me when you begin pushing" He requested, getting an annoyed grunt in return. "Remember the pattern, push for 10 seconds then break.." He repeated what the books and his teacher had said about the ordeal.

"Ahhh! AH!" Johnny cried out with another wave of pain, his stomach clenched as he pushed hard "I'm, I'm—" Johnny tried to tell Sulley he was pushing again, but struggled, luckily Sull knew what he was doing "I know Johnny, it's okay, keep going"

Johnny did his best to keep up with the 10 second rule, though this time he only made it to 7 before letting out a blubbering sob that ruined his pattern. Sulley rubbed his thigh "It's alright, you're doing fine"

The contractions stopped briefly, only to start up again suddenly which surprised Sulley, and disappointed Johnny. "Ahhh! Ahhhhh fuck!" He squeezed all of his muscles hard as Sulley started his count "1….2…..3…..4" He kept his eyes on Johnny, waiting for their first pup to crown, his stomach turned nervously as he wondered what it would be like, the gender, how much fur he would have to start off with. "10..." He said, still no physical signs.

He leaned over to Johnny's front, seeing the sweat beading from his face, and brightly flushed cheeks that gave off a heat from all the blood that had gathered due to his pushing. "How you doing?" Sulley whispered, kissing Johnny's shoulder.

"Pain, lots of pain" He said back quietly, saving his voice. "…a-anything?" He turned his head on the pillow to see Sull.

"Not yet, won't be long now" He hoped, it was only a guess. He saw Johnny's eyes squeeze shut "again?" Sulley asked his weight shifting to his other side as he saw Johnny nodding.

"Whenever you are ready" He said, once sitting behind his mate again.

Johnny began to push almost instantly, grunting as he started "1…2…3...4" When Sulley made it to four a new sensation hit Johnny, stretching as something large approached his hole "mmmm" He began squirming in discomfort, he swayed his hips so much that Sulley took a hold to keep him still, noticing as his first child was beginning to crown. "Awwwwh! Fuck!" He cried out louder.

"6….7 Just a little more, I see it" He gave a comforting pat seeing Johnny's toes curl and hips wiggle, as if it would help dislodge the child quicker. Johnny felt an intense ripping pain as the child's head pushed out, it's awaiting father took the baby in his hands, helping pull the infant into the world as his other, exhausted, father fell carefully onto his side, a panting mess.

Johnny felt a dripping sensation and began to assume the worst, fuck, he'd torn himself on the first kid, they would have to go to a hospital now for sure.. He thought in a panic. Why was he so stupid, he should have listened to Sulley and went anyway.

Sulley cut his new born's umbilical cord, patting its back slightly as it coughed, and began to cry. Jame's lip quivered as he help his new born daughter for the first time, so caught up in his admiration of her tiny paws, small tuffs of purple hair and closed eyes he almost forgot about his mate laying just beside him. He brought the child to Johnny's front "…it's a girl.." Sulley said proudly, but also quietly

Still panting like he had run a marathon Johnny turned his head to see his new little girl. His expression remind unchanged as he turned to Sulley "James..d-did I tear?" He swallowed hard.

Sulley was concerned of his disinterest in their child, but excused it as him just being tired. "No, you're fine, I checked" He promised, putting his paw on Johnny's cheek and kissing him just beside his mouth.

With that relief Johnny laid his head back down, paws caressing the still full belly of his. Sulley laid down on his side too, facing Johnny with their little pup between them where Johnny could see her. "You did great.." He praised "I'm proud of you"

That meant little to Johnny, almost all his accomplishments received praised, especially from Sulley who seemed to over use it, though now seemed more genuine. It was not like Johnny had much of a choice in the matter; the babies were coming whether or not he did a good or bad job.

With his breathing finally calmed, of course now was the perfect time for the second child to make itself known, Johnny groaned as he laid his head back against the ground. Sulley looked to Johnny, then the child, not entirely sure what to do with her now, beforehand he thought Johnny would be able to keep an eye on her, but that was not going to happen.

"Johnny darling, I'll be back in a second"

Johnny looked confused as he raised his head "what?"

"I'll be right back, I just need to find something.." With that Sulley was on his knees, child in hand racing towards their bedroom. Johnny watched him leave as he began to push through the pain, knowing the child still had a way to travel before James was needed.

Sulley grabbed their laundry basket and tipped it over, bringing it into the living room he passed by Johnny who eyed him in curiosity, and a bit of annoyance, he watched his mate filling the basket with towels, blankets and other comforting items. Sulley rubbed his paw against his little girls cheek as she stirred slightly, sniffing her surroundings, completely helpless and confused by her new world.

"J-James" Johnny called as the pain intensified "G-get over here now" He snarled in anger, the pain making him want to yell someone, anyone really, but Sulley was in the closest ear shot, and had a helping hand in bringing this pain about

Sulley hurried over, placing the basket beside himself and next to Johnny's stomach "Sorry.. How you doing?" He questioned, feeling that he needed an update on where Johnny was.

"Awwwwwh! Awh fuck! Dammit" He moaned loudly

Sulley bit his lip, moving his paw to Johnny's underbelly, checking to see if he could find where the child was now, but sadly he had no luck, he rubbed up the bloated skin, hoping the pain would be over soon. "ok Johnny, were going to push.." Sulley said, waiting for Johnny to indicate he had heard, but saw nothing from him

"Johnny?" He questioned

"Ahh, ahhh!" Johnny began to push anyway; his body could barely fight against the urge to get these things out soon.

"1….2….3…." He counted as Johnny's body curled over itself, hugging his belly, by the time Sulley was to 10 the child was just about to crown. Johnny took a deep breath before he heaved; holding his top leg up as his child slowly pushed passed his ring of muscles.

"It's coming, its coming!" Sulley said excitedly, practically jumping up and down with joy. If Johnny was not so distracted with birthing this pup he would have informed Sulley that he could, in fact feel it coming, making his comments irrelevant.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Johnny yelled as he pushed the shoulders out, stretching him to his furthest point. Sulley took their second child into his hands, wiping the juices of his baby with a hand towel nearby.

Sulley proudly smiled, nuzzling the semi cleaned child, a male this time. He had little blue whiskers across his bare pink body and tiny hind legs compared to his upper portion. "Johnny..we have a son" Sulley said, watching as Johnny ignored him, and instead continued pushing, to his disappointment there was barely time to catch his breath between the second and third birth.

Sulley frowned as he went to put his son next to his older sister, wrapping them both tight in a blanket to keep warm, at least he knew it was not a gender thing with Johnny. He patted the sheets with a small smile "Don't worry, he will come around" he leaned in to kiss them both, hearing small whines as he pulled back "He's just busy with your siblings"

Johnny was listening to his mate's words, although they were too quiet to hear every bit, he got the gist. He leaned his head on the pillow by him, sighing. He felt a little guilty for ruining Jame's first experience with their kids, but he found it more and more difficult to fake an enthusiastic mask when the pain was this intense and his body so brutally worked.

Johnny wagged his tail back and forth, rolling onto his stomach, and holding his hips up in the air as to not put his weight on the awaiting pups. "Big blue…" He called, wanting his mate's attention as he felt an instinct to push again. The sound of his nick name surprising Sulley, but he didn't question it. "I'm here Johnny, when you are ready.." He rubbed the sides of Johnny's legs in a circular motion, attempting to comfort him.

Johnny bit down hard on the pillow in front of him, muffling his screams as a sudden contraction hit him hard, his stomach tightened as his body pushed.

"You are doing amazing Johnny" Sulley motivated his mate, trying to keep what enthusiasm Johnny had up. "It will all be worth it" He cooed

With a few more seconds of hard pushing Johnny finally felt those reliving words "I see it!" Sulley celebrated. Johnny panted wildly, trying to gather the energy to push again.

Soon the intense pressure in his pelvic was too much to bear, he pushed hard again, feeling the large child begin to crown and stretch his opening to its widest again, making his entrance feel like it had caught fire from the burning sensation the stretching caused.

He felt as the large object slipped out, turning his head against the pillow to make sure his mate had caught their next child. Johnny fell onto his side; curling slightly as the pain he had been feeling began to dwindle, making him feel amazing in contrast to what he was going through just a few seconds prior.

Sulley crawled forward, lying beside Johnny as he noticed his mate taking a second to relax, not knowing how long it would last Sulley decided to take advantage of Johnny's clear mind.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, laying his head on the floor beside Johnny's

"Sore..tired" Johnny admits, his stomach rising and falling as he breathed. Johnny's eyes wondered to Sulley's hand, which held the newest born pup. "How are the babies?" His breathing hitched, the way it would after long periods of sobbing.

"Their good, perfectly healthy" If Sulley had ears they would be standing with interest "Do you want to see them?" He asked hopeful, he knew Johnny was a panicking through most of his pregnancy, making Sulley worry about how dedicated he was to their family, and if Johnny would even stay once they were born.

Johnny gave a meek nod, and as Sulley sat up to reach the make shift crib of their two first borns Johnny leaned up on his elbow, mindful of the light pained pulse in his belly, but it was not like the body stunting pain he felt before, this was manageable.

Sulley lifted the two from their bed, joining them with their new brother. Carefully he passed them to Johnny, laying the trio in his waiting arms. A smile spread on Johnny's face as he held them, with his free hand he moved the blanket away from his oldest mouth, tilting her face up with his finger, inspecting her health. "Their beautiful.." Johnny kissed his third on the snout, who was the only one thus far with a nose like Sulley's

Sulley watched as Johnny pulled them in closer, holding them against his warm chest in a loving and protective fashion. Sullivan lay beside him, letting his mate have some time with his children before more were to come. He cupped Johnny's still very pregnant belly, rubbing gentle circles against his skin.

After a few much needed minutes to pull himself together and bond with the babies he worked so hard on bringing them into this world, Johnny adjusted his hips slightly as a pressure began to build at his tail bone, along with a familiar cramping, he let out a whimper, not looking forward to what was about to follow.

The kids squirmed on Johnny's arm, hearing his pained noises that kept them from sleep. "Sull take them" Johnny requests, he feels his stomach begin cramping as he stretches his back out.

Sulley complies, taking the kids from Johnny and holding the tree of them in one arm while the other caressed Johnny's ' face before Sulley returned the awakened, and squirming kids to their temporary place of rest.

Johnny rolled onto his back, knees bent, his eyesight barely seeing over his blimp of a belly. Sulley sat between his legs, lifting his hips so they were resting on his knees so he could keep an eye on Johnny's progress.

"Don't forget your breathing.." Sulley said hearing the uneven pants of his mate, who scoffed in annoyance at the constant reminders, not that Sulley was nagging, just that he always tended to forget, occupied with more important things then breathing patterns.

It felt like Johnny's muscles began to spasm, shaking with intense irritation as he felt like his inners were being squeezed in someone's grip, His entire body was clenched. Sulley did what he could to calm Johnny, quietly talking to him, rubbing his paws over his lovers pained body, but nothing seemed to work. Johnny trashed his head back and forth as it finally felt time to push again, he complied reluctantly, feeling as the next moved slightly inside in an unpleasant sensation.

"Ohhhh…" Johnny moaned, quieter then he was before, now accepting his fate, and the pain to come

"You can do this" Sulley said, rubbing Johnny's knee. Johnny would have shot back a comment about him having no choice in the matter, but he opted to begin his next attempt at pushing, just hoping it would be over soon.

Sulley began counting to Johnny after getting his mates approval to start. Johnny pushed hard as soon as he heard the first number, and continued through ten. Once the last number was reached Johnny let himself breath about, loudly he took in air and panted until he had to push once more.

Sulley sang off the numbers, keeping a close eye on Johnny's expression's and his slowly widening entrance. Once the numbers ran out again Johnny huffed in disappointment at the lack of progress. "c-c uhhhh" Johnny struggled to ask if Sulley could see anything yet, but the pain was too intense for him form the proper words.

James looked to him, listening carefully, he could tell his mate was trying to ask him something but was unable to make it out with only the first letter of the first word. "What do you need Johnny? I'm right here for you" He insisted, Having giving up on bothering to communicate Johnny instead whimpered and rocked on his back, thinking maybe the movement would help dislodge the child.

Soon Johnny began to push again, harder this time as his feet lifted up from the ground to gain leverage, he also curled his upper portion into a sitting position, holding himself up with his arms as he leaned into his belly, eyes shut tight in concentration. By the time Sulley reached the 10th number Johnny's face had gone red, his body slumped back to the ground, still such little progress had been made, it felt like nothing had even moved.

"Ohhhh.." Johnny put his hands to his face, covering his eyes. Sulley felt his frustration, wishing there was something he could do to move their child along faster. Sulley leaned into Johnny's belly as kissed his quickly rising and falling bump. "It won't be much longer.. Hang in there" He was running out of motivational words, he had exhausted his supply on the first three pups, he wished he had written down more.

Johnny moved his paws from his face, not appreciating the comforting lie, the one he's working on might be out soon, if he was lucky enough, but he still had six more waiting right behind it. As another pain erupted Johnny pushed hard again, so sudden that Sulley almost missed the count and struggled to put his mind together and start counting up.

"Awwwh! AHH!" Johnny felt like his pelvic was on fire, hoping that was a sign that the child was crowning but nothing from Sulley indicated he could see it yet. The blue monster felt as Johnny's natural lub pooled onto his knee, reasoning that the child must have been close. The number 10 was reached but nothing was in sight, at least he had gotten the sign.

"So close, common Johnny, one more go" Sulley's excitement beamed through at the prospect of meeting another one of his children. Johnny obliged and began to push again. Feeling that it must have been showing by now Johnny put his all into bearing down, all his muscles working to move the child out.

To his disappointment he didn't feel the familiar pain of crowning. After the last number was hit he felt a wave of failure, he had been looking forward to moving along that finding the child was still unborn was a hard hit. He didn't lay back down this time although his body was screaming for it. Even without the contractions motivation he pushed.

"Johnny, Johnny!" Sulley called, leaning over he brushed the side of his lovers face "I know you are eager..but you can't push like that. You are going to exhaust yourself" and Sulley was right, when the next wave of contractions hit Johnny barely made it to four in the count down and ended up quivering unlessly on the floor until the stabbing pain stopped.

Johnny felt a tear stream from his eye's that he could barely keep open. Seeing as Johnny began to cry Sulley abandoned his post and went to sit next to his mate. He put Johnny's head on his lap and gently caressed him "Shhhh, Shhh. I'm so sorry, it's okay"

Johnny turned his head away hoping Sulley would not notice the continued flow of tears, but was enjoying the comfort none the less. As more pain came Johnny continued his pushing rutine,Thankful to have Sulley there to distract him from it. After collecting his breath, Johnny sat up, running his hand down his belly and further until it lingered between his legs, he rubbed his sore entrance, feeling blockage just inside. He sighed happily; it was his baby, finally. He brought his hand back and looked up to Sulley who waited for an explanation.

"g-get back..there" Johnny spoke through his breathing, feeling the wave of pain beginning again. Sulley honestly didn't want to leave Johnny's side after he saw his mate looking so distort and vulnerable, he never saw Johnny cry in all their years together, he knew instances where he had cried, only Sulley was never allowed to see it.

He pulled away from Johnny, putting is head gently on the pillow before making it back between his legs, causally checking on the pups that were sleeping silently, besides one who squirmed between his brother and sister.

"Hnng, Uhhhh!" Johnny moaned as he began pushing again, feeling that horrible stretching sensation in his rear "Awwhh!" He screamed as his hole widened to compensate for the baby's head. All Sulley could see was a tuff of fur, until Johnny pushed it further stretching his muscles until the baby's head was out. Johnny continued pushing passed ten, feeling so close he curled his toes as he pushed, allowing the child's shoulders to push passed also, until Sulley could safely take hold and pull the remainder of the body out.

Johnny didn't move after the baby was born, he just relaxed his body as Sullivan took care of the cleaning and inspecting. He listened to his mates small cooing and loving words, taking them as a sign that his newest child was healthy "It's a girl.." Sulley said, quite enough for Johnny to ignore him if he wanted, but loud enough that he was informed.

Johnny let a small smile curve on his lips from the news, but that was all he allowed needing to regain some energy before the next baby made itself known; which came sooner then he hoped and expected. His heart race picked up again, as he breathed out loudly. Sulley looked over to him, noticing the signs before putting their baby with the rest.

Sulley rubbed Johnny's knee, but the bull like monster was not being so receptive, he turned over onto his side, facing away from James and curling up in a protective manner, tucking his tail between his legs, which would make it difficult to birth the kids if their exit was covered.

"…Johnny, you feeling alright?" Sulley asked, running his hands over Johnny's hips, noticing as they flinched.

"Fine.."He grumbled quietly running a claw over his stomach until the pain came as he grabbed the tight skin. His top lip lifted as he growled, looking very threatening as if he were going to scare the pain out of himself, or maybe he was growling at Sullivan who was brushing against Johnny's leg, subtly trying to get him into a more birth friendly position.

"Awwwh! AHHH! Fuck!" Johnny rolled to his other side, tail now thumping on the floor. Despite his protests he eventually found himself pushing again, quickly the baby made its way through its fathers canal, head aligned with Johnny's entrance. Sulley heard Johnny's whimpers and wished more than anything he had invited another participant so he could comfort his mate rather than attending to the baby.

Despite Johnny's warning signs Sulley lifted his leg, resting it over his shoulder so he could witnessed as his newest born was pushed to the surface and began coming out of Johnny. "Auuuugh!" He moaned loudly in agony. His stomach clenched again as he started pushing once more "I-i hate you!" He screamed "F-f-fuck" He cried out, Sulley rubbed against Johnny's swollen entrance with his finger as it expanded, hoping to relive some pain from his mate.

Johnny squeezed his eyes tight as he pushed the pup out with one last grunt. Almost instantly he heard loud crying which alarmed him and made him to sit up and look to Sulley and his screaming child. Sulley looked to Johnny, noticing the damp fur that clung to his mate's skin and the tired look in his eyes.

"She's fine" Sulley informed, rocking her, he hoped she would quiet down so Johnny would not be annoyed by the yelling.

Instead of being annoyed Johnny sits up and puts out his arms for her "Let me see her" He requests with a crack in his voice, Sulley complies, stepping over to him to place the screaming child into his mates hands only to have Johnny pull his hands back.

Sulley brought the child close to his chest again as he watched Johnny's own return to his stomach, he attempted to wait out the pain "..You want to wait.." Sulley offered him the out, As the pain intensified it became clear that Johnny was in no position for bonding, he nodded his head to Sulley, singling he couldn't do it now; to his disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing from where we left off

* * *

Sulley bounced her up and down as he kept his eye on Johnny, the screaming, mixed with her nerves that formed from having his boyfriend in labor on the living room floor was beginning to grate on his mind.

A few minutes passed when Johnny began to move, attempting to stand up on his feet. Sulley jumped up onto his own in order to stop him, holding him down by keeping a hand on Johnny's shoulder while the other held the crying baby. "Johnny, I don't think you should stand"

Sulley tilted his head up; did Sulley think he had gone dumb? "I-I'm going to the couch" He swatted the hand away "I can't sit here" his hips were beginning to bruise from the hard floor, and bed sores were beginning to ach.

"Let me help, just wait.." Sulley bounced the baby more, but she refused to quiet down, in fact he was pretty sure she had gotten louder, mixed with the screams Sulley heard Johnny let out a familiar grunt of his own as he grabbed the blue monsters polka dotted leg, squeezing it tight to ride out the labor.

With the child still screaming and his mate clearly in pain Sulley put the screaming baby with the others, deciding he would help Johnny through another delivery before he settled his young ones. Sulley helped Johnny to his feet, who held up the weight of his belly with his free paw.

It took a second for Johnny to begin moving as he stood in one place to wait out the pain, pushing as he did. Sulley was patient, patting his loves back and motivating him to keep moving. Johnny limped as he felt the baby was closer now. When they got to the couch Johnny struggled to speak "..s..sit d-down" He ordered, swallowing hard as a contraction started again. Sulley looked like her was going to protest which made Johnny hiss in anger, compelling James to follow his demands.

He watched as Johnny slowly knelt down in front of him, struggling to get down without toppling over from the excess weight and pain from the previous births. Sulley recognized this position from their classes, it was not one of Johnny's favorite but he recalled the teacher mentioning that it relived back pains and worked with gravity to make pushing easier; the only issue was that no one was there to catch the babies.

"Johnny…I can't catch the kid from here" Sulley explained, running hid thumb over Johnny's cheek.

"shhh.." Johnny moaned, not wanting to hear Sullivan's complaints, but instead wanted to enjoy getting comforted by his mate. He buried his face in Sulley's leg fur, allowing the pushing to continue. Sulley did bit his tongue and didn't protest, he wrapped his arms around Johnny, he leaned in and kissed the top of his head between his large horns.

Johnny spread his legs wide as he felt the child's head begin protruding from its exit. Sulley helped keep his breathing stable as the blue monster mimicked the pattern. As Johnny pushed Sulley quietly counted down. Sulley rubbed the stray tears from Johnny's eyes as the monster screamed and grunted; as soon as he felt the shoulders begin to breach Johnny had the right sense to lower his hips, allowing his child to be pushed onto the floor without a damaging fall.

Johnny pants having his sixth baby just been born, after receiving congratulatory kisses from Sulley he freed his mate to fetch the baby, deciding it shouldn't stay in the non-sheltered air for long, not that it was cold, it was just a big change from Johnny's warm interior.

Sulley washed the baby off with a cloth, cutting its cord and returning it to the basket of siblings. Three of them were now loudly crying, having been woken up by this sister, the others stirred and occasionally whimpered.

Sulley brushed his hair back, feeling overwhelmed with the screaming, attention seeking babies and his still laboring mate demanding his undivided attention; at least at this moment Johnny was being silent, breathing heavy with his face still on the couch.

Sulley waited cautiously for Johnny to continue his laboring, taking the three screaming infants and giving them attention though it was all rather pointless as the wailing failed to subside. Sull looked to one of the pups he was holding, who began sucking gently on his finger, he smiled at the adorable act before he turned to Johnny in realization.

"I think they are hungry.." Sulley said casually as he walked back to the couch, Johnny looked up to him, annoyed "Then feed them" He glared, knowing just what Sullivan was getting at, but not wanting to dedicate his time to that now.

"…well I can't" He would have been able to if Johnny wasn't so against the pump, which he found degrading, but then again he also thought live feeding was degrading as well.

Johnny growled and bore his teeth, warning his mate to back off. "I'll get to it when I have th- the time"

Sulley looked at him sympathetic, but understood where he was coming from none the less, the kids would just have to wait.

The contractions and pushing came like normal, leading both monsters to believe their next baby would be quick, and relatively easy. Though after twenty minutes of hard pushing and agonizing contractions, they realized this would not be the case.

"A-anything?" Johnny panted; Sulley lifted his tail "Still nothing"

"f-fuck" Johnny said as he ran his hand over his sweating forehead, Sulley flinched, almost about to cover his pups ears when he realized there was far too many, and the obscenity was already heard; Lucky he was in a good enough mind frame not to tell Johnny to watch his language.

To make matters worse the babies still cried and screamed, Sulley worried they might be getting cold, as they were still without fur, and restlessly sniffing about for their parent.

"mmm, would you quiet them down Sull" The bull requested, all his mate had to do was kid watch and it seemed like even that was too much for him to handle.

Sulley looked lost, he wished he knew how, the noise was draining. "I can't…" Johnny already knew why they were being so noisy.

Johnny sighed, pulling away from the couch to carefully come to his feet, he moved over to Sulley who was standing in front of the basket, holding three pups. Johnny put his arm on Sulley's shoulder to keep himself from tipping over, and also keep his position when the next seemingly pointless contraction came. "Walk me big blue.." Johnny requested his mate, who looked at him, then put the three babies down with the others, taking Johnny by the hip as he lead him slowly around the room, hoping the movement might wiggle the child out.

As an expected contraction hit Johnny's knees buckled, forcing Sulley to hold him up as he squatted and heaved. "You are doing great Johnny—you can do—"

"Shut up Sullivan!" Johnny screamed out, having tried so hard to keep his pained noises in. Sulley just pressed his lips until Johnny stopped pushing, and stood back up with Sulley's aid. "…Anything" He asked his panting husband who shook his head in disappointment.

"…I'm sure their coming.." Sulley tried to keep his spirits up, but it was getting harder and harder to do so.

Sulley took Johnny back to the center of the room where he was previously. Johnny lay out on his side, resting his head on his arm. He sighed as his babies whined not even a room away from him, he watched as Sulley handled them, looking like a real father, loving and codling the young pups even as they cried, and protested.

Johnny adjusted to get Sullivan's attention, when big blue looked over Johnny asked "Hand me one of the kids.." if he was going to be forced to wait forever for their newest addition then he would at least get some feeding out of the way.

Sulley looked relived, after been feeling guilt for his starved children. He handed Johnny their fifth girl, the one who started the commotion. Johnny held her against his chest, nervous on how exactly this worked, and Sulley's staring eyes didn't help to calm him either. She kneaded around his chest, eyes closed and mouth open, the crying died as she recognized his scent and warmth. Eventually she found his small nub and latched on.

Johnny frowned; he didn't consider this to be a very dignified position to be in. Never had he considered that one day he would be the one birthing and feeding his own pups, it was an entirely new situation that he was not use to, and creeped him out a bit.

Johnny noticed lingering eyes and turned to Sulley who promptly looked away, trying to hide his proud smile. Johnny glared "Quit staring" there was a noticeable strain in his voice from past screaming.

"I wasn't, honest" He looked over "Besides there's nothing to be ashamed of" He ran his hand down the back of one of their squealing infants.

"Well, I am ashamed" Johnny insisted "I'm a Worthington; I shouldn't be laboring over pups" Sulley frowned at him. "Don't give me that look James, you get to keep your image, dignity, self-respect; I've barely been able to look at myself the past 9 months"

Sulley crawled over to his mate, putting an arm on the other side of Johnny he bent down to kiss him, which Johnny resisted by turning his head. "If it helps, I've never thought higher of you then now" He admitted "You are doing something I could never do, you are amazing, I love you even more for it.. You brought us beautiful kids" Sulley's lip quivered "I never thought I'd be able to have babies of my own" He admitted, after being admitting he was gay it sealed the deal for having biological kids.

Tears began running down Sullivan's face, though he had a wide and happy smile on.

"…James don't do this to me, you're going to make me cry" Johnny turned away, feeling his breathing hitch in his throat and a tear run down his cheek.

Sulley kissed Johnny, wiping the tear from his eyes. "It's okay; I won't think you are weak because of it" he insisted. He looked down to the pup who was still feeding. "Hungry girl.." He cooed, brushing his paw over her back.

"Bring the others.." Johnny asked "I've not felt much for a while…might as well do something while I wait it out" Sulley smiled fondly, it only took him a moment to retrieve the basket and bring over their pups, laying them beside Johnny's belly and chest.

He lay out on his side flat as the pups curled up close to him, a few deciding to fall asleep while the others climbed over top of one another looking for a nipple to latch onto. Sulley moved around to the back, putting an arm around Johnny, and his face between his bull's shoulder blade and neck, licking him gently. "You are going to make a great father" he whispered.

Forty more minutes passed and Johnny was practically in hysterics, it had been an hour since his last birth and this one still seemed to make no progress, his body was sore all over from the constant pushing and pains which became more frequent, almost constant now, as if his body was panicked about this too.

Sulley was not in better conditions as he felt helpless, like all he could do was wait it out and hope whatever the problem was fixed itself. He watched his mate squirming, trying all new positions but none seemed to make a difference. He had moved the kids back to their basket a while back, they slept soundly, occasionally waking up to Johnny's screaming.

Sulley's hand was rubbing Johnny's under belly, as his other hand rested on the base of Johnny's tail. He felt around desperately for the cause of the delay, he had found the baby, which wasn't sitting to far from its destination. "Ohh. OH god! I- I need a-ahhhh! Doctor" Johnny whined in pain, sitting up on his hands and knees.

"Wait…I think its breached" Sulley said concerned as he felt the baby's head, which was higher the rest of its body.

Johnny groaned "wha—Ahh AHHH!" he leaned forward and pushed again, Sulley feeling it move downward.

"I can feel it move.. It's coming babe hang in there" Sulley says, messaging his husband's stomach. Johnny shut his eyes tight, continuing to push when he could, he felt completely excused, the pushing was causing his stomach to cramp and his back was throbbing, it felt like a soccer ball was about to come out of him.

"Uhh! Hnng!" Johnny gritted his teeth together, his tail twitching. "I see it..babe I see it! It won't be long now.." Sulley practically cheered, but Johnny was in no mood for celebration, tears collected in the fur under his eyes.

"A few more push's" He motivated, Johnny wondering if he could even muster enough energy for one. He pushed down hard, shrieking loudly and suddenly, making Sulley jump, then look to him with concern "Johnny, You alright!?"

"S,s,s Sull" He sobbed "I wan-want a doctor!" He cried out.

Sulley swallowed hard, feeling a lump in his throat. The baby was too far along for Johnny to make it to the hospital, and a doctor would never make it in time to deliver. "I know you do, hang on, you're almost done" When he looked back the child had already begun to crown, tail end first as he suspected, but more alarming was the blood now dripping from his mates entrance, he could not tell if it was the babies of Johnny's, but he didn't want to cause his mate any more distress.

Sulley gently pulled at Johnny's stretched hole, enough to fit a finger under and pull the baby's head out safely. But to his alarm his son was not moving or breathing, Sulley lip quivered as he took the baby and turned away from Johnny's sight, who noticed Sulley's unease and the baby's silence, even the quiet ones let out whimpers.

"What's happening?" Johnny asked feeling a deep fear setting in. Sulley felt his beat beating, or was it breaking? He ignored Johnny for now, desperately trying to get their new child to cry. He pushed the child's stomach and breathed into its small mouth after wiping off some of the blood.

"What's happening!? What's wrong?" Despite being in poor condition Johnny sat up to get a better view, seeing the blood on the floor he came to the worst conclusion. "ohh god..no..no" he sobbed in terror as his entire body was shaking. "ohh god, i..i killed them?" The tears pooled from his eyes. He put his hands to his quivering mouth. 'it's my fault, it's all my fault, I should have just went to the hospital!' he internally screamed to himself struggling to breath passed his tears 'fuck, FUCK! I killed my baby'

Johnny felt his belly stir and his heart dropped again, another contraction telling him it was time to push; he fought the urge and closed his legs tight despite all his instinct's telling him to open them. How could he allow himself to have more babies when he was clearly an awful parent, he no longer wanted them anymore.

As Johnny slowly broke down, Sulley still pampered to the child, not ready to give up on the little guy just yet. He patted him on the back, feeling a small cough as his heart fluttered, he continued until the child had an even breathing pattern, and even began to scream in a cracking voice.

Sulley's face lite up "Oh, thank goodness.." He cooed, holding the child closer to himself, he inspected the babies small body for cuts or wounds, to his relief he was not bleeding, but that only meant Johnny was. He turning around he noticed Johnny sobbing into his hands with his legs closed. He quickly made it over, taking Johnny's head and laying it on his lap.

"I-I-I'm so,s,so, sorry" Johnny forced out Sulley tried to shush him with gentle coos "shhh, don't be, everything ok" He said, but Johnny didn't seem to hear as he continued mumbling. "I..I'm a ba-bad..d..dad"

"Ohhh no, no Johnny" Sulley looked to him sadly "You've barely given yourself a chance.."

"I..I kill..killed..our.." He couldn't even say it as the tears streamed faster.

"He's fine Johnny" Sulley said, brushing the fur back on his mates forehead "He's perfectly ok now, look" He lifted the child a little higher in his arm, making sure Johnny got a good view. The little guy squirmed in Sulley's grip, clutching his father's furry arms. Upon seeing the tears dry and Johnny smile in relief at his new baby boy Sulley leaned in to pass him the child, also kissing his forehead and whispering "It wouldn't have been your fault"

Sulley knew that sometimes things went wrong, and with three to go they weren't out of the clear yet, he just wanted Johnny to hang onto some sanity before they finished. Sulley noticed Johnny's subtle pushing, though his legs were still closed. Sulley took advantage of having Johnny distracted, going to his legs he slowly pulled them apart, there was some blood but not as much as he expected, it seemed the tear was not wide enough to keep bleeding out.

"..It's going to get worse" Sulley looked up to see Johnny starting right at him, apparently back into a somewhat normal frame of mind. Sulley had not realized that Johnny knew he was bleeding yet, that was a stupid assumption, he though, after all it was Johnny's body, and if he was torn he would be the one feeling it.

Sulley frowns "I know..what do you want to do?"

Johnny shrugged with his baby in hand, they both knew nothing could really be done, they just had to hope the next three came easy

"I'm sorry" Sulley rubbed Johnny's knee; it had been a very long night.

"Don't be.. I shouldn't have been so against going to the hnng hospital.." Johnny frowned, he wouldn't be making that mistake again, but of course he wouldn't be getting pregnant again either if he could help it. Sulley wouldn't deny that was a bad over on Johnny's part, especially for their first litter, but they had both underestimated the pain and time it took to birth a litter.

Johnny feels himself buckle down; this was it, back to pushing. His muscles screamed at him not to, to just lay back and let the burning calm, maybe take a salt water bath to relive the pain but he knew he had to get through this he breathed out rapidly, lips curved in an 'o' shape. "Just 2 more.." Johnny said, enthused.

Sulley bit his lip "Three.." He watched as Johnny rolled his eyes, would the torment never end? Sulley smiled sadly, leaning between his lovers legs and kissing his stomach tenderly, which was not as tight as it was with ten pups.

Johnny kept his breathing in the recommended pattern as he pushed, calmly at first as he prepared himself for the coming pain, knowing it would be more intense than it had even been before on account of the rip. He soon felt the child's head aligning just outside his hole. He gave a distressed huff as Sulley did what he could to prep him, He put a pillow under Johnny's hips to keep him risen and off the hard floor, and splashed warm water around his entrance, where the baby would soon show itself.

Johnny heaved as the instinctual feeling came back, his body telling him that this baby had to get out now! He felt his hole widen, at first as painful as the others, until the baby's head began stretching his wound. Blood ran down Johnny's rump onto the pillow. He screamed as it tore wider, all he could be grateful for right now was that he expected it this time.

By the time he reached ten seconds the baby's head had emerged. He breathed heavily for only a few seconds before grunting in pain, this time his pushing was fully reactionary, he didn't feel up to pushing just then, but his body had different plans, unfortunately he needed the extra strength to pass the child's shoulders, feeling as what little progress he made begin to slowly slip back in, he panicked only slightly, then felt the wide shoulders pass.

Sulley did his part in washing and ridding of their offspring, which he had noted was female, until a more convenient time came forward where the babies could have their attention. Sulley knew Johnny was only grasping to a slim thread of sanity, right now giving him aid and attention was more important than bonding with the new born.

"o-one more?" Johnny asked, opening his eyes only slightly, he felt himself wavering in and out of sleep.

"..two" Sulley didn't know if Johnny had lost count after only one birth, or if it was just wishful thinking on his part.

Johnny turned onto his stomach, he found this a more reasonable position although he wondered if he knees would be able to hold his hips up as they were a shaking mess. Sulley noticed how red and swollen Johnny was, it was painful to even look at, his mate had been through so much, although he was right there he would never know the true pain of it all, but he was not envus of that fact.

Johnny rocked his hips back and forth as he was riding out a contraction, not ready to begin pushing yet, he felt no urgency to do so anyway, as the child was still deep in him.

Five minutes passed and Johnny was back to the laboring, squeezing his every muscle, forcing the baby further and further. Although his path was stretched from all the others that passed this child seemed to be larger, Johnny could tell it was the 'alpha', the pup that got most the nourishment and favoritism from Johnny's body.

Johnny panted wildly again, his muscles were so worked that they were producing a lot of heat under his fur coat. His throat was raw and dry, he wished he could ask for a drink of icy cold water with a bit of lemon, but his child wouldn't give him a break. He pushed again, the baby moving along, but not with significant progress.

After that bout of contractions Johnny was panting again, sweating all over. He hung his head low to the ground, eyes closed in concentration before he felt a nudge, he growled then opened his eyes to see a delightful sight, Water!

Sure it was missing the lemon but he accepted it without complaints, chugging down the cool contents of the glass quickly, loving the cooling feeling it had on his battered and bruised throat, he could tell he was going to be voiceless for some time after this.

A soon as the glass was empty Johnny slammed it to the ground rather rough as he caught his breath, something he forgot to keep up while indulging himself. James moved the glass away and rubbed his mates forehead, feeling how hot he had been getting.

"Johnny, you really have to tell me when you need something" He scolded slightly, he couldn't read Johnny's thoughts, it was only due to Sulley's own dry mouth and how damp his paws got when they touched Johnny's fur that he realized the other was in great discomfort, for more reason than pushing children out of his body.

Johnny coughed slightly but didn't say anything, he was almost done anyway. It was a little too late for him to vocalize what he needed to better this already rotten experience.

He screamed again as he crunched his muscles, feeling the child just on the brink of crowning "Ahhh, UGH" He leaned his head on the floor, jaw clamped tight as his upper lip showed his strong teeth, looking very threatening Sulley decided not to risk going by his head. When Johnny had opened his eyes his pupils were large, almost covering the gorgeous hot pin—magenta colour.

Sulley watched as Johnny's hips lowered, clearly trying to minimize the fall his baby would be taking if Sulley was not there to catch it. He did not correct the monster, only rubbed his lifted hip the way one would pet a cat's rear. The touching served as a small reminder that he was not alone like he had planned to be all those hours before.

With one last push the ninth baby was born, a bit more bloodshed, and more energy drained. Johnny's eyes felt like they were being clipped down, and only because of his stupidity and resistance did they stay wide open. His eye lids fluttered, he probably looked like an idiot staring off in who knows what direction, he could barely recognize his own living room as it spun in his exhaustion.

He fell to the ground rather hard, causing Sulley some concern, but with only one child left his belly was less sensitive, there was plenty of room now to put pressure onto it. Sulley washed off his baby, a little slower as he wanted to savor it, there was only one more then this frightening, but exhilarating experience would be done with; he was sure Johnny was looking forward to having his body back to being his.

Sulley put the crying baby down, wanting to check on Johnny's well-being before the routine started up again. Upon getting a good look at Johnny's face a small smile crept on his lips, his mates eyes were closed and breathing shallow as he must have fallen asleep during the in between.

Sulley leaned in to wake him gently, kissing his forehead, then his cheek; when Johnny turned away to avoid any more Sulley kissed him on his top lip, where his nose would be. "Stop that big blue" He requested, voice a tad muffled as his chin was laying on the floor and he hadn't the strength to lift his head up to talk.

"I promise I'll let you sleep soon" He kissed him again "There's just one more" He said boastfully

"I think my limits been reached" Johnny sighed, not even the promise of 'just one more' could motivate him now, he laid perfectly still, beginning to dowse off again.

"Johnny you're not throwing in the towel now.." Sulley rubbed up and down his back.

Johnny was content to ignore his mate and continue to snooze, unfortunately he didn't have much of a choice but to comply with big blue's wishes as their last child seemed to be taking his side, beginning to let its presents be known. He groaned, looked like he wouldn't be getting any sleep yet.

Johnny spread his legs before lifting his hips again, which were trembling and shaking too much for him to hold up. Sulley crossed his legs, letting Johnny's hips rest in his lap as he rubbed his mate lovingly "I don't want you to do anything but push, got it?" He asked "Just let your body relax" They were so close now, their family was almost complete.

Sulley obviously didn't know what contractions involved, but relaxing was not something monsterly impossible while birthing a baby. Still he barely had time to think about that as he pushed, hips lifted slightly until his session was over and they fell onto Sulley's hips again.

Sulley rubbed circles in Johnny's fur, letting his love enjoy the silence until the time came again and the silence was broken by Johnny's pained and distressed moaning, almost as soon as the pushing started, it stopped again. Sulley cocked his brow at that. "Johnny…?"

"Just give me a second!" the other snapped in response "It's hard! Ok?!"

"s-sorry, I know, take your time. I didn't mean to rush you" Sulley said timidly, shutting up again. Soon Johnny started to push, only making it to four seconds before he gave up, Johnny felt sore all over, his arms, legs, belly, eyebrows, toenails, everything hurt, he was not use to being such a mess.

Johnny took some time to build up his strength before he decided to ride out the next contraction, pushing the baby further he made it to 7 seconds before it became too much.

Even his lungs were hurting from the intense breathing he had been going through, it felt like he had been running non-stop for days, getting a coppery taste in his mouth, his jaw clamped tight, grinding his teeth together as he had the desire to bite down hard on something.

"Ugh! F-fuck" Johnny grunted, squeezing his eyes tight, he could tell by the sudden stretching pain that he was almost there, so close to being finished, but he also knew the hardest part was yet to come.

"You are almost there…" Sulley said, receiving a loud "Fuck you!" In response "you should f-fucking hear yourself, you sound li-like a f-fucking ass hole" He said, breathing heavily, his throat sore and cracking on every word "f-fuck, Dammit" He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his tear widen as blood dripped down his leg. He stopped pushing again, heaving "I..I can't do..this" He struggled to say

Sulley took that as an invitation to talk again "you are so close now" He rubbed his hand over Johnny's back "This is what the last few months were building up to" He whispered "You're almost there, you got this far" He encouraged, and was pleased to find his words were not followed by swearing or insults, just a very subtle nod and continued heavy pushing.

"That's it, just a little more" Sulley said as the baby began to crown, Johnny's screaming was loud, sounding like the Roars he would use to scare children, only less rehearsed and more primal.

With one last strong push and shaky scream the baby was pushed into the world, squirming and crying. Sulley smiled wide, his family was completed, the children he had been waiting months for where now here for him to cradle and hold. He cut the umbilical cord that attached the baby to his father, then wiped him clean with a hand towel. He put the baby into the now full box, which was filled with squirming children attempting to keep warm in the harsh outside world.

Sulley turned to look at Johnny who hadn't moved much, he remembered the blood that was draining and decided he would try to patch it before tending to the kids. He brought a blanket over and covered his yawning and exhausted love. "You did amazing Johnny.." he gave the other a good night kiss, seeing how Johnny was weak, and close to unconsciousness. Johnny soon curled in on himself, hurting too much to crawl into bed, moving would probably be a bad idea in his condition anyway.

Johnny had been in a deep asleep for about an hour now; Sulley had removed the torn and bitten pillow Johnny had been using through the night, putting new fluffy feather pillows in its place. He had been able to stop the bleeding, and applied some ointment he hoped would help the swelling.

Currently he was bathing his pups in a bowl of warm water, individually examining them just in case he had missed anything of note, it was interesting seeing what traits they had gotten from their parents, though still not much was obvious, their horns, and tail spines hadn't started growing, their eyes remained closed, and would be for a few more weeks to come, then their fur, what little they had, only told them their fur colour, which could get darker as time went.

The hardest part was remembering the order they had been born, luckily he had a good memory and could reply the night easily, eventually finding out the order they had come. Their oldest was a lovely little girl, followed by two males, three more girls, the fifth in line being particularly loud, and then another male, who Sulley noticed was the runt, and also the one who had been breached, two more females followed him, with a son being the last born.

With the first baby cleaned and whimpering in his hands, confused in its new environment Sulley placed a loving kiss on her small head. "It's okay, were going to take great care of you" He promised. He put her next to Johnny as the other slept on his side now, instinctual as one would be after just given birth. The child nudged in close to its warm dad, instantly trusting its life with him as she began to sleep soundly.

Sulley had finished washing each of his children, cleaning out the water with fresh new water after every one; needless to say it was a lot of work given how many there where. Sulley was feeling beat himself, envying Johnny as he slept with their pups all snuggled into him, it looked so peaceful. James smiled tiredly as he pulled up beside Johnny, facing him an the babies as he rested his head on his arm, blinking a few times before his eyes stayed closed, thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

He hoped they would not be moody from lack of sleep they would both be getting, or how sore he knew Johnny would be, their first move would be taking the kids into their bed room so he could have a proper bed to lay on, then they would get to the fun part, naming them all. It would be hard to convince Johnny they could not all be named different variations of John.

Sulley eventually felt sleep begin to consume him, a big smiled across his features until he heard a sound he would need to get use to, a loud screeching cry filled the room, waking up the others who also started wailing. He opened his eyes and met Johnny's staring back at him, realizing now what they had gotten themselves into.


End file.
